


Miraculous Gift of the Magi

by LadyOfSlytherin101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfSlytherin101/pseuds/LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: Luka and Marinette are eager to get the other something that truly expresses how they feel for the other. But, they're going to get a little refresher into the Magi story
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Miraculous Gift of the Magi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamina20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamina20/gifts).



> Did this as a commission piece for Yamina20. I'm sorry it's late, but I hope you like it!

Chapter One: Marinette’s Woes

It was Christmas time in Paris once again and many people were out on the streets, wishing each other and spreading good cheer as they shopped for gifts for friends, family and loved ones. Marienette was one of them, currently out with her best friend Alya. She had found the perfect gifts for everyone, except for her boyfriend, Luka.

Adrien had been a girlhood crush, one she knew wouldn’t go anywhere once she had grown. So, she had turned her attention to Luka Couffaine and she thrived. They were good for each other, better than she and Adrien would have ever been. Lukas was supportive of her and she in turn was supportive of him. They just clicked in ways she never could have with Adrien. Three years later, now at the age of seventeen, she was content and happy. Lukas was the best boyfriend a girl could ask for.

Which was exactly why she was freaking out so bad. She wanted to get Luka the perfect gift so as to truly express how she felt for him by getting him something meaningful. Yet every place she looked, nothing stood out. Nothing was good enough nor did it express how she felt. She was glad she had Alya with her, or else she was absolutely sure she would have lost her mind.

“We’ve been in practically every store and you still haven’t found him something,” Alya stated as they walked out of yet another store empty handed. “Why not get him a scarf that he can wear to gigs?”

“A scarf? Alya, be serious! A scarf doesn’t carry the same sentiment I want to convey! I thought you were trying to help me. I need something that speaks from the heart, something bold yet romantic enough to show him I care! A scarf is a gift a girlfriend gets when she turns into the horrible girlfriend who gets her boyfriend gifts that seem like an afterthought!” Marinette flailed dramatically before slumping against the nearest lamppost with a forlorn look, causing passersby to look at her oddly.

“Girl, you need to calm down! Luka isn’t the type to care about the type of present, he’ll care more about the fact that it came from you. You could get the boy a pair of socks and he’d be ridiculously happy with it, all because you gave it to him.” 

Her crush on Adrien had never gone anywhere when she was younger and once she realized that, she opened herself up to the idea of a relationship with Luka. She hadn’t looked back since. Luka was wonderful, he made her feel special and like she didn’t have to compete for his attention, though she understood and respected how much his band meant to him. He still made time for her, sent her sweet little texts and funny pictures throughout the day, never failing to bring a smile to her face. He made her laugh and he made her feel loved.

As she pondered this, she caught sight of a beautiful bolt of fabric in a nearby window. It was the same color as Sass and to her delight, had the same pattern the Snake Miraculous did. It was perfect! Already her mind was buzzing with the possibilities of things she could create with it. She all but dragged Alya inside, ignoring the other girl’s sputtered protests. She asked the shop attendant to bring the fabric down and fell in love at once when she felt how soft it was.

She decided on a strap for Luka to use on his seven string guitar as he mentioned before that his current strap would often irritate his shoulder and neck, often feeling quite raw there. She could create a strap and then pad it with soft cotton where it would rest on his shoulder. It was perfect! It would be thoughtful and well received because she had made it because it reminded her of him and it took his comfort into account! If there was a prize for best girlfriend, she had it in the bag.

Though her dreams were crushed when she learned how much it would cost her. She didn’t have enough after shopping for everyone else. 

The shop attendant did lighten her spirits and told her that if she came back the next day with the money, she would hold onto the fabric for her.

Marinette smiled and thanked them before leaving with Alya in tow. As she walked home, an idea formed in her mind. It crushed her but it would be worth it. Luka was worth it. That was the meaning of the holiday, thinking of others and not yourself, right?

Chapter Two: Luka’s Dilemma 

Luka wasn’t having a much better time than his girlfriend. He wanted to get her something meaningful, something that showed how much he thought about her. 

Jewelry was out of the question. She never wore any other jewelry besides her Miraculous, and he had already gotten her a locket with their pictures in it. So a necklace was most definitely out. She wasn’t one to wear rings either, as they got in the way when she sewed. She didn’t need more notebooks, nor did she need anymore stuffed animals, as she had teased him her bed wouldn’t have enough space for her. Hair things just seemed so lackluster in sentiment. 

He wanted to really blow her mind, show her just how much she meant to him, how much he appreciated and cherished her. So, he had to get her something really good! But what?

Sass wasn’t much help in the situation, though he tried to help by throwing out ideas, none that really stuck. But then as they passed the antique store, Sass saw something that would be perfect and alerted Luka. 

Frustration gone, Lukas grinned and hurried into the store and enquired about the sewing machine piece that was a match to Marinette’s antique machine that she had bought but needed a new piece. If he gifted her the piece to repair it, she’d be so thrilled!

But his heart fell when he heard how much it was, much more than he had on him and would take too long to gather together. With a dejected sigh, he turned to leave. There had to be something he could do. She was worth it. He went home and began to plan.

Chapter Three:Choices Made

Marinette walked down the streets, hoping no one she knew would see her. She had waited til her parents were busy so she could sneak out. She didn’t want to deal with any awkward questions or anyone to try and convince her that this wasn’t a good idea. In her mind, it was worth it. She didn’t even use it, so what was the harm? She walked into the antique store and after some haggling and appraisal, Marinette walked away happily, with a small ball of regret in her stomach, but she was able to buy the fabric for the guitar strap. She scurried home, eager to start.

Meanwhile, Luka was heading towards the pawnshop. He was going to trade in his seven string guitar in exchange for the money he needed for the part to repair the sewing machine. It wasn’t a guitar he used often in his music, mostly for songs he wrote for himself and not the band. But he could live with it if it meant that Marinette was happy. He ignored Sass trying to convince him to think it through and entered the pawnshop. He got an amazing deal for it and quickly left to go purchase the part he needed from the antique store. Once it was in his hands, he hurried home to wrap it up. He couldn’t wait to give it to her! He was sure she’d be so thrilled with it! The thought of seeing her happy face when she opened her present on Christmas made any lingering doubts fly away.

Once their presents were finished and wrapped up, they both eagerly anticipated the day that Christmas would arrive and they could witness the surprise and joy on their significant other's face. For them, Christmas couldn't come soon enough.

Chapter Four: Gift of the Magi

Finally, Christmas Day arrived on a beautiful clear day, the sun making the snow sparkle in the light. Both Lukas and Marinette were thrilled. After opening presents with family and cleaning up, Marinette helped prepare for the arrival of Lukas and his family. The two families were coming together for Christmas dinner and to exchange gifts.

The hours seemed to fly by, filled with music, laughter and delicious smells that filled the whole house. Finally, the appointed hour arrived and with it, Luka and his family. Once everyone had shed their winter coats and removed their gloves and hats, everyone moved to the living room to exchange the last round of presents.

Marinette and Luka exchanged their gifts, both practically vibrating with excitement. They both tore open the wrapping and froze. Neither one of them spoke. For what could they say? Lukas had a wonderfully soft and carefully sewn shoulder strap for his seven string guitar that he no longer had. While Marinette held the piece that would have fixed her antique sewing machine, a machine she no longer had.

They stared up at each other, each unsure of what to say. Marinette smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks as Luka began to chuckle softly. They both started laughing, much to the surprise of their families, but none questioned it at the moment. 

They embraced and kissed, still laughing at the irony of the situation, but deep down, appreciating the meaning. They both knew the story, The Gift of the Magi, but never had they considered that it would happen to them. It was a humbling and truly touching moment and years later, they would recount this day with fondness. It would become their favorite Christmas memory for as long as they lived. They would still get a chuckle whenever they retold this story.

Chapter Five: Christmas Miracle

Once the excitement had calmed down, the parents brought out two final gifts.

Juleka had noticed that her brother’s guitar was missing and with some help from their mother, discovered where it was. They bought it back to surprise Lukas with it. Despite the fact that he didn’t use it nearly as often as he did the one for his band, Juleka knew just how much he loved it, because it was unique. So now he had his guitar back and eagerly put the brand new strap on his returned guitar, marveling at how comfortable it felt. Marinette got an extra kiss for that.

Marinette had not been as subtle as she believed to have been and her parents noticed the missing sewing machine. They bought it back and with help from Luka, it was repaired and carried back up to where it belonged. She had been dying to give it a whirl and couldn’t wait to see how she fared as opposed to a more modern sewing machine. It was a challenge she relished taking up, her mind already abuzz with ideas.

They sat down together for dinner and amidst the laughter and good cheer, Marinette and Luka held hands under the table, smiling at each other. It wasn’t the presents itself that mattered, but the thoughts and desires behind them

Peace on Earth, good will towards men. And always remember the story of the Gift of the Magi. For it may happen to you.


End file.
